


Safe

by sixofruness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixofruness/pseuds/sixofruness
Summary: Peter and Tony get in a fight about Peters recklessness. Harsh words are exchanged. Actually, Tony says harsh words and Peter gets hurt. The next day Peter disappears. A completely angsty tropey fic :)





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this just kind of jumps into the plot, not a lot of rising action just action. Bt umm please ignore this and Enjoy!

Sundays were Pancake Days.  
Ever since the events on Titan he and Peter would meet up and work on updating their respective suits and talk and laugh and enjoy each other's presence, knowing that the other person understood. They would also _gorge_ themselves on pancakes.  
Sundays were Tony’s favourite days.  
So, when Peter called suddenly late Saturday night to say he was busy the next day and had to cancel, Tony was worried and _slightly_ disappointed. It was rare for Peter to cancel and when he did he usually gave more advance notice. But he didn't pry not wanting to invade the kid's privacy and also pretty sure his worry was coming just of his frustration about the cancellation so he responded with support.  
"Ok kid, see you soon."  
"Bye Mr Stark. See you on Tuesday"  
"Bye Peter."  
Tony hoped he didn't sound too short on the phone, he was as he said, slightly disappointed but it was fine... It was fine.  
However, it was most definitely not fine when Friday notified him the next day that Peter was injured and standing at the front door. Tony had to restrain himself from running, it felt like a million years before he finally got there. Peter was standing on the stoop ( If you could count Stark Tower’s immaculate front porch as a stoop) soaking wet from the rain, but Tony ignored that, focusing first on the bruises on his face, the odd angle his arm was bent at and the way he was holding himself like every breath hurt him. "Holy shit" Tony mumbled under his breath pushing down a wave of panic as he silently ushered Peter up to the lab. They both knew the drill.  
The kid hadn't spoken since he'd gotten there instead limping with his head hanging down looking vaguely embarrassed.  
As Pete sat Tony busied himself looking for a sling he knew was somewhere. He kept a stock of them as injuries were common in this household. Tony cleared his throat asking the question the had both been waiting for. "  
"Peter, what happened?"  
The kid glanced up at him and looked back down again, mumbling something under his breath which to Tony's ears sounded like gibberish.  
"Louder", Tony said impatiently.  
"I got a tip," the kid said again louder the words still jumbled together.  
"Excuse me?"  
"A tip... Someone left a note, stuck to the window of my favourite sandwich shop, letting Spiderman know that there was a Drug deal going down in an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn."  
Peter's voice was quiet as he talked, Tony knew where this was going.  
"Speak up," Tony said again this time his voice slightly angry at the kid's utter gullibility.  
Peter continued " I went there, I couldn't ignore it. When I got there it was silent but then..." Peter trailed off when Tony turned around, incredibly upset.  
"Let me get this straight ... you ditched me, to follow up on a note taped to a sandwich shop window and, surprise surprise, it was a trap!"  
Tony's voice rose louder as he spoke despite his futile attempts to control his anger.  
"I had to!" Peter's voice low in contrast to Tony’s near-shouts. “I couldn’t just know what was gonna happen and not do anything about it! How would that make me better than a criminal?” “  
“It wouldn’t” Tony replied harshly, surprised at how quickly he’d gotten angry over this boy. His was used to dealing with injuries, in his line of work. “Criminals have more common sense. You will never save anyone if you keep thinking you’re invincible. In fact, you’ll just continue to hurt those closest to you.” He regretted the words as soon as they’d left his mouth. Peter looked stricken and in a flash, Tony remembered all the kid’s fear about May, about the reasons he’d kept his identity secret in the first place. It was too late. Peter had already grabbed his mask from where it sat on the workbench and was descending the stairs towards the door.  
“Wait... Pete, I’m sorry..” It was useless, he was already too far away. Tony sank down to a nearby bench, head in hands... Was he becoming his dad? No thought for other people's feelings, yelling at a kid only trying to help? He checked every box and more. Is this who he was now?  
“Pepper is home” Friday notified him so Tony stood slowly, trying to shake off his guilt. Pepper couldn’t know how bad he was with kids... That would just make everything worse.  
Tony didn’t expect Peter to reach out to him after what had happened so he had decided he would apologize to him during lab time Tuesday evening. Unfortunately, that wasn’t what ended up happening. It was late Monday night when May called him. He knew something was wrong because however much she supported Peter he got the feeling she wasn’t his biggest fan… Maybe something to with him empowering her nephew to swing in danger on a daily basis? Nonetheless when she called him his heartbeat automatically sped up and he forced himself to wait for a few beats before answering the phone as not to sound panicked. “May” He greeted her but before he could form the words to ask a question about the exact nature of the call he was greeted by two, sobbed out, words he’d had nightmares about since returning from Titan. “Peter’s gone.” Tony collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was a super clishayed ending but whatever... Please Comment and Thanks for reading!


End file.
